What Now?
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Robin and Patrick learn she is pregnant. my take on where GH cut us off, after she faints at the Nurse's Hub. Please read and review. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Title: Now what?

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with GH or the characters of this story.

Rating: pg

Characters: Robin and Patrick

Summery: Robin and Patrick find out she is pregnant. Starts from when she faints at the nurse's hub.

"Who's fault is that?" Robin said before getting dizzy and falling to the floor.

"Robin, hey." Patrick said running around the nurse's hub and moving down to her level. "Robin are you ok?"

"I just got dizzy." Robin said.

"Nadine get me an exam room." Patrick said.

"No, I am fine." Robin protested.

"This is the second time after Nikolas pushed you and you hit the table. What if this happens with a patient?"

"Fine." Robin said.

Patrick helped Robin up but she still felt dizzy. Patrick picked her up much to her protest and carried her to the exam room. Setting her on the table she laid back hoping the world would stop spinning.

"Ok, draw some blood, I want to know her t-cell count now." Patrick said to Nadine.

"Any others." Nadine asked.

"Just the normal set." Patrick said.

Nadine drew her blood and walked it to the lab herself.

Patrick walked over to Robin. He took her pulse and looked at her head.

"How do you feel?" Patrick asked.

"Fine, now that the room isn't spinning." Robin said.

"Ok, I need to know if you feel any pain anywhere?" Patrick asked.

"No." Robin said. "I just felt dizzy."

"Ok." Patrick said. "Let's try sitting up."

Slowly Robin sat up and felt ok for a few minutes but then she felt sick.

"Oh god." She said running to the bathroom.

Patrick walked in after he heard the torlet flush. Walking over he got a rag wet and walked over to help her. Sitting down she leaned back against him.

"Go what is wrong with me?" Robin said.

"We'll figure it out." Patrick said kissing the top of her head.

"What if it is my HIV?" Robin asked.

"What if it is a brain bleed?" Patrick countered.

"You would love to cut my head open and see what makes me tick." Robin said.

"Ha, ha funny, funny." Patrick said. "But it would give me a chance to learn all your deep dark secrets."

"I have known." Robin said.

"Dr. Drake." Nadine said coming in. "Her first batch of tests are back."

"Ok." Patrick said.

She walked over and handed them to him.

"Can I help?" Nadine asked.

"Will you get Robin some ice water?" Patrick asked.

"Sure." Nadine said leaving.

Patrick looked over the test and all looked good.

"So?" Robin asked.

"So far all are normal." Patrick said moving to folder so she could see.

Flipping the page they looked down it and froze when at the bottom it clearly said pregnant.

"What does that say?" Robin said.

"It says you are pregnant." Patrick said.

"How?" Robin asked.

"You had the AI." Patrick said.

"No, I haven't set anything up for it." Robin said. "I was going to talk to Kelly today."

"You haven't done the AI?" Patrick asked.

"No, I haven't." Robin said. "Patrick this can't be right."

Nadine walked in with some water.

"Have them run these test again." Patrick said. "Right away."

"Right away." Nadine said before leaving.

"Come on let's get you to the exam table." Patrick said helping her up.

Once she was sitting she sipped some water while in shock.

"The lab wont have those test for at least an hour." Nadine said coming in.

"Ok, get me a ultrasound machine." Patrick said.

"Ok." Nadine said leaving.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"We are going to get the results another way." Patrick said.

Nadine came back rolling the ultra sound machine with her. She sat it up and left to answer a page.

Patrick helped Robin to lay back and lifted her shirt. Spreading the gel over her skin her turned the machine on and ran the wand over her belly. Moving it around it looked normal, but then it came into view.

"What is it?" Robin asked when Patrick stopped moving the wand.

"A baby." Patrick said moving the screen so she could see it.

"How?" Robin asked looking in amazement and shock at the screen.

Patrick moved the screen back and examined it.

"I would say you aren't to fall along." Patrick said. "Kelly could give you a better answer."

"How far along do I look?" Robin asked.

"My best guess is four weeks or less." Patrick said. "Have you had unprotected sex in the last month or so?"

"No." Robin said. "I wouldn't be careless and to be honest I have only slept with you since we met. And we are protected."

"Yes, we are." Patrick said. "But the last time the condom broke."

"What?" Robin said sitting up really fast and getting dizzy again.

"Wow, calm down." Patrick said.

Robin laid back and closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." Patrick said. "I know that you would never forgive yourself if something happened to me. I was tested and it came back clean. Robin I honestly didn't want you to worry about me."

"Ok." Robin said. "But you had to know that this could happen."

"I didn't think about it." Patrick said. "It never crossed my mind."

"I didn't plan this." Robin said.

"What?" Patrick said.

"That night, I didn't come over to your place hoping you would get me pregnant." Robin said. "I thought we were safe."

"I didn't know until afterwards." Patrick said. "Robin please believe me."

"I do." Robin said moving to sit up slowly. "But the question now is what happens next?"

"We'll figure it out." Patrick said.

"You said you didn't want kids." Robin said.

"I know, but I wont walked away from you or from a kid." Patrick said. "To be honest fatherhood scars the crap out of me but I wont run from this."

"Thank you." Robin said. "I don't know what is to come but if your there with me I know I can face it."

Patrick pulled Robin to him and held her close. Robin let herself relax into his body.

"I think I should go home for the rest of the night." Robin said. "I need to think."

"Let me come with you." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said not really wanting to be alone.

Patrick took her hand and led her out of the exam room. Walking to the nurse's station they checked out. Grabbing there things they walked to the elevator and got ready to leave. Robin's friends looked on with concern, wanting to step up and ask, but wanted Robin to be with Patrick. Other looked over with mixed emotions and so on. Boarding the elevator they were off.

"I wonder what is wrong with Robin?" Lainey asked.

"Me too." Kelly said.

"Is Dr. Scorpio ok?" Regina asked coming over.

"I know what is going on." Nadine said setting down her medical folder.

"Is Robin sick?" Lainey asked.

"No, her test came back good." Nadine said.

"Has anyone seen Dr. Drake?" Leyla asked coming up to the hub.

"He left with Robin." Kelly said.

"For what reason?" Leyla asked.

"Look, Robin got dizzy after Nikolas pushed her to the ground. She got dizzy again and Dr. Drake ran a battery of test. He had them rerun after looking them over. He then did an Ultra sound and well look inside." Nadine said.

Kelly opened the folder and they looked over the ultra sound pictures.

"She's pregnant." Kelly said looking them over. "See, the baby is right here."

"Awe, Robin's going to be a mommy." Lainey said.

"What? "Elizabeth asked being wheeled by.

"Robin's pregnant." Kelly said.

"How far along?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would say four week give and take." Kelly said.

"That was Christmas Eve." Regina said.

"Who's that daddy?" Kelly asked.

"Robin spent Christmas Eve after Georgie's funeral with Patrick." Elizabeth said. "Patrick is the father of Robin's baby."

"That's why they left together." Lainey said.

"Well, looks like life is changing again." Kelly said.

Leyla stormed off upset and in tears, but no one noticed.

"We have to throw her a Congratulations Party." Lainey said. "So she knows we are there for her."

"Ok." Elizabeth said. "Robin will need us, I just hope Patrick said there."

"He will be." Nadine said. "He knows and he wants to be there with her."

"Well this life out of death." Lainey said.

"They stood talking about what to do for Robin and Patrick to know that they weren't alone.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Now what?

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with GH or the characters of this story.

Rating: pg

Characters: Robin and Patrick

Summery: Robin and Patrick find out she is pregnant. Starts from when she faints at the nurse's hub.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked Patrick as they sat eating dinner.

"About things." Patrick said.

"What kind of things?" Robin asked.

"Am I going to be a good father?" Patrick said. "Robin you know I have huge fears. That I will end up hurt a child or you or even myself."

"Patrick, you are going to be a wonderful father." Robin said taking his hands in hers.

"How do you know?" Patrick asked.

"Because I believe in you and the person I know you can be." Robin said bring his hands to her mouth and lightly kissing them. "I see the love you have and I have to believe with all of my heart that you are going to be a wonderful father. Perfect, no. But he or she will be loved by you and that will make them a better person."

"You're going to be an amazing mother." Patrick said.

"I hope so." Robin said. "I have been dreaming of a baby for so long."

"Robin, tell me your dreams." Patrick said.

"Well, I see me in a park holding her wrapped in a blanket. The sun is peaking through the trees. She is looking around at all the wonders of the world. Slowly she stretches her arms out to feel the air around her. She has this giggle. She reserves this giggle for someone special."

"Who?" Patrick asked.

"Her daddy." Robin said. "You walk up behind us. She sees you before I fo, but her giggle gives you away. You bend over and kiss me softly before coming around the bench and sitting with us. You kiss her head and whisper hello to her and that you love her. She giggles more. Then it fades as if was a memory and the next one floods my mind. I am sitting on this racing blanket in the park. I look around and see these long dark brown curls. They are connected to our little girl. She is running, smiling and happy. But you catch her and spin her around. She screams for you to stop and you carry her over to the blanket to sit down. She moves over and sits in my lap. I wrap my arms around her, holding her to me. She smiles up at me and tells me she loves me. You lay back on the blanket and look up at some passing clouds. She gets up and lays on top of her listening you your heart. I smile as I see you two."

"Is that what you want?" Patrick asked.

"What to be a real family?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Patrick asked.

"I would love that with all of my heart. But we aren't ready for that." Robin said getting up and moving to look out the window at the city that was moving here and there.

Patrick watched her and wondered if this was why he had been dreaming about his mom.

"I have these dreams where I am talking with my mom again." Patrick said.

Robin looked over and he went on.

"She is telling me how far I have come and how proud she is, but she tells me that I have much further to go. She says I am giving up and closing myself off to where I need to be. She says that a path was laid at my feet because it is the one I wanted and running from it now doesn't work. She said I have to face my fears, because only then would I find true happiness."

"Sounds like a smart woman to me." Robin said opening the French doors and letting the snow fall over her.

"Are you insane?" Patrick asked walking over to her.

"What?" Robin said turning to him and smiling.

"It is freezing." Patrick said.

"But it is snowing." Robin said. "It is like a fresh blanket on the world. You can make it anything you want."

"Ok." Patrick said. "But you can get sick."

"I wont." Robin said moving to close the doors. "Learn to live Patrick."

"That is my line." Patrick said grabbing a throw from the back of the couch and wrapping her in it.

"I know, but see I am not hiding anymore." Robin said.

"Still, I don't want you to get sick." Patrick said.

"I am going to be exposed to the snow." Robin said.

"I know, I just worry." Patrick said.

"Why?" Patrick said.

"Because in one of my dreams my mom said that things don't always go as we want them or as we plan them."

"She's right." Robin said moving to sit in front of the fire. "I didn't plan on getting pregnant this way."

"I know." Patrick said moving over to sit next to her.

"Patrick, nothing really ever goes as plan. But it is what you do when things get bumpy that lead you to where you are really supposed to be."

"How are you so wise?" Patrick asked pulling her to him and hold her.

"I don't know." Robin said. "I think after I got sick and moved to Paris, I spent my nights reading. I didn't go out or anything. I didn't want to explain why I was sick or anything else. So I read. I became Cinderella, Scarlet and so many others. I live through reading."

"Well you are wise." Patrick said.

"Patrick, we haven't really talked about it." Robin said.

"Hmm?" Patrick asked.

"We have talked about so many things, but not what really comes next for us and for our baby." Robin said.

"What do you want to happen next?" Patrick asked running his hand over her stomach.

"I can't think when your touching me." Robin said leaning into his chest.

"Oh really?" Patrick teased.

"Yes." Robin said.

Patrick smiled as he watched her relax into his touch. Moving the shirt up he ran his hand over the smooth skin.

"Robin?" Patrick said.

"Yeah?" Robin said.

"Can I make love to you?" Patrick asked.

"Hmm." She said licking her lips and he moved his hand inside her pants and down over her panty covered core.

"Can I make love to you?" Patrick whispered in her ear.

Robin opened her legs to him allowing the assault he was doing on her scenes continue.

"Yes." She whispered as he began kissing her neck.

Moving his hand back up her turned her so she was facing him. He placed her legs on either side of his and pulled her to him. Pulling off her shirt he tossed his aside and ran over her smooth skin. Lightly he moved them up and cupped her neck and brought her to him in a soft kiss. Slowly it turned heated. Her head was swimming with emotion but all she knew was that she wanted to be here with him again. Allowing herself to give into the pleasure she joined him and they made love in front of the fire. It was intense and fulfilling. Each move was full of love, passion and trust. Both felt safe for the first time in ages. That night they fell asleep in each other arms both unaware of what was to happen next, but knowing that if they were honest with each other and trusted in each then they would make it through.

"Surprise!" Everyone held as Robin walked into Kelly's after tearing herself away from Patrick and their morning of love making.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"It is a mommy to be party." Lainey said. "One of many to come."

"Really?" Robin smiled seeing all her friends.

Looking around she saw the balloons, cake and food.

"You guys." Robin said her eyes watering.

"It is ok." Lainey said hugging her.

"This is amazing." Robin said. "But how did you know?"

"I told them." Nadine said. "Sorry, but they were worried."

"It is ok." Robin said. "I was going to call this moving and tell everyone."

"And why didn't you?" Kelly asked as they sat at the tables.

"Because I couldn't talk." Robin said. "My lips were busy."

"You and Patrick hooked up." Liz said.

"Several times." Robin said. "I think we are going to make it."

"Robin that is wonder." Lainey said.

"I know, I am realistic in saying we have a ton to work though, but I know we can do it." Robin said.

"I have food." Mike said coming over with two other workers.

"Good I am starving." Robin said.

"I bet." Kelly said setting some chili cheese fries in front of her.

Everyone giggled and they dove in.

"Sorry we're late." Bobbie said coming in Epiphany.

"You're just in time." Nadine said. "Food just came out."

"Good." Bobbie said as they sat down. "So why are we celebrating?"

"We are celebrating Robin." Kelly said.

"Ok." Bobbie said.

"And her baby." Lainey said.

"Baby?" Bobbie asked.

Robin nodded and placed her hands over her belly.

"Yes, my baby with Patrick." Robin said.

Robin stood up and walked over. She hugged Robin close.

"You are going to be a good mom." Bobbie said.

"Thanks." Robin said.

"Congratulations Dr. Scorpio." Epiphany said.

"Thank you Epiphany." Robin said sitting back down.

"I have the drinks you ordered." The waitress said coming over with a tray.

Robin looked and saw shot glasses full of milk, several bottles of chocolate syrup and whipped topping.

"So us girls have our girls night out tradition. GNO is tequila, lime and salt." Kelly said.

"Lick it, slam it, suck it." Liz and Nadine said.

"But now that Robin is having a baby we figured we would substitute." Lainey said.

"I see." Robin said.

Kelly set a shot of milk in front of her. Lainey took her hand and put some whipped topping it. Kelly took one of the chocolate shells from the tray and filled it with syrup.

"So you link it, slam it, suck it." Kelly said pointing everything out.

"Ok." Robin said licking the whipped topping, slamming the milk and then sucking the chocolate syrup off the shell before eating it. "Yummy."

Everyone laughed and they went on celebrating Robin and her good news. All unaware of the sinister plans being set in motion.

"Patrick, are you here?" Robin asked walking into the loft.

She froze when she saw all the boxes.

"Patrick?"

"Yeah?" He said coming into the living room.

"What is going on?" Robin asked.

"Ok, so you left your cell and your land lord called." Patrick said. "Some pipes burst a few floors up and all your things were at risk of being ruined, so I called some friends and movers and saved everything. I wasn't sure where you were so it is all here."

"Oh." Robin said.

"I hope you're not mad." Patrick said. "I told the landlord who I was and he left me in to save everything."

"Thank you." Robin said. "I could've lost everything."

"But you didn't." Patrick said.

"Thank you, thank you." Robin said throwing herself into his arms.

"Your welcome." Patrick said. "So now you have to decide something."

"What?" Robin asked moving over to sit on the couch with him.

"Well, you could stay here with me until found a place or you could stay here with me forever." Patrick said.

"I don't think we are ready for that." Robin said.

"I know so I have a deal for you." Patrick said.

"Deal?" Robin asked.

"Yes, one month." Patrick said. "I show you in one months that you belong here with me and that we will work, but if you don't agree you can move and I will pay your rent for six months."

"Question?" Robin said. "Work as in a couple or friends?"

"Both." Patrick said. "I want to be your best friend and you mine. Then I want us to be a couple. One that is meant to last for a lifetime and more."

"Do I have to give up the sex?" Robin asked.

"No." Patrick said kissing her. "So deal or no deal?"

"Deal." Robin said kissing him.

"So where did you go this afternoon?" Patrick asked as they put some of her things away.

"The girls threw me a celebration party at Kelly's." Robin said.

"So they know?" Patrick asked.

"They do." Robin said. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I want everyone to know." Patrick said. "I called my dad and told him. I think he fainted, because the link went dead. He called back a few minutes later and was happy."

"That's good." Robin said. "I have to call and see where my parents are before I can tell them."

"Your dad is in South America with Luke and your mom is home in London." Patrick said. "And Mac is working until five."

"You called them?" Robin asked.

"I called to see where they were." Patrick said. "I didn't lead on or anything. I said I was seeing where there were because you wanted to know, but had to work and couldn't call."

"Ok." Robin said. "I want to call them both now. Kind of do it at once."

"Want me to leave you alone?" Patrick asked.

"No." Robin said. "This is our news."

"Ok." Patrick said as they sat on the phone.

Robin dialed the number and then click dialed the next. Both went though at one.

"Hello." Robert said answering his phone.

"Hello." Anna said getting hers.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Robin said.

"Robin?" Robert said. "Anna."

"Robert." Anna said. "Robin Luv what is going on. Patrick called with some nonsense earlier."

"Yes, calling for you." Robert said. "Luv what is going on?"

"Well, I am calling to tell you to some big news." Robin said. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Both Anna and Robert said at the same time.

"You're going to be grandparents." Patrick said.

At once two thuds could be heard and then the lines went dead.

"I think they fainted." Patrick said trying not to laugh.

But Robin was gone. She was laughing so hard she was crying. Never in her life had she ever seen or heard her parents faint.

"Let's hope Mac can stay with us." Patrick said.

"Let's hope." Robin said. "Shall we just go tell him now?"

"Sure and we can go to the grocery store for food." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said gathering her things and they left. "Mom and dad will call later, I'm sure."

"Ok off to see if we can get zero and four." Patrick laughed.

Robin couldn't help but feel so happy and free.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Now what?

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with GH or the characters of this story.

Rating: pg

Characters: Robin and Patrick

Summery: Robin and Patrick find out she is pregnant. Starts from when she faints at the nurse's hub.

"Hey, Lucky is my Uncle in?" Robin asked when she and Patrick walked into the police station.

"Yeah, go on it." Lucky said.

Robin took Patrick's hand and led him into her uncles office. Robin knocked and they stepped inside.

"Robin." Mac said standing and greeting her. "Patrick."

"Mac." Patrick said.

"So what bring you two by?" Mac asked.

"We have some news." Robin said.

"Ok." Mac said. "Do I need to sit for this?"

"He might want to, seeing as our record is three in a row." Patrick said.

"No, it is good news." Robin said. "I know since Georgie died you only have Maxie and me."

"I know." Mac said. "I miss her too."

"I will always miss her." Robin said. "But soon you will have another person calling for you."

"What?" Mac asked.

"How does the name Grandpa Mac sound?" Robin asked.

"Grandpa?" Mac asked.

"I'm pregnant." Robin said. "And I would be honored if this baby could call you grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Mac said.

"You've been like a second dad to me and if you don't want then I understand."

"Are you kidding me?" Mac asked. "I would love to be called Grandpa."

Robin ran into Mac arms and he held her close.

"Look like he is the one who was ready for the news." Patrick said.

"What?" Mac asked as Robin busted out laughing.

"My dad fainted." Patrick said.

"What?" Mac asked.

"So did mom and dad." Robin said in a fit of giggles.

Mac started laughing.

"My brother fainted?" Mac said. "Wow."

"Him and mom at once." Robin said.

"Wow." Mac said. "I wish I was there."

"Me too." Robin said. "A first for Robert Scorpio."

"Wait until our little one calls him grandpa." Patrick said.

"You're the father?" Mac asked.

"I am." Patrick said. "I am proud to be."

"As long as you know you hurt Robin or this baby, you'll find life hard as hell." Mac said.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her or this baby." Patrick said pulling robin to stand in front of him.

"Mac?' Maxie said walking in. "Robin, Patrick what are you doing here?"

"We came to tell Uncle Mac some big news." Robin said.

"News?" Maxie asked.

"Yes Aunty Maxie." Robin said.

"Wait, Aunty?" Maxie asked.

"Yes, I say in September you'll have a little Niece or Nephew to pass on your words of wisdom to." Robin said.

"A niece or nephew?" Maxis said.

"Yes." Robin said. "He or she was created the night of Georgie's funeral."

"Life out of death." Maxie said.

"Yes." Patrick said. "Also a cosmic Christmas present."

"Robin, I am so happy." Maxie said hugging her cousin. "Our lives have been full of such sadness over the past few months, but now we have life and happiness again."

"Yes and she has an angel watching over her. This baby will live for Georgie." Robin said.

"Like I get to for BJ." Maxie said.

"Yes." Robin said holding her cousin close.

"The Scorpio family lives on." Mac said.

"The Scorpio-Drake family." Patrick said.

"Yes." Mac said. "We have lose those we love, but they are with us always."

"Always." Robin said as they all hugged.

"Robin, I am so happy for you." Maxie said. "But I need Uncle Mac's help."

"Ok." Robin said. "We will talk more later."

"Ok." Mac said.

"We will do lunch soon." Robin said to Maxie.

"Anytime." Maxie said.

Robin and Patrick left the office and walked back into the center of the police station.

"So, what now?" Patrick asked.

"All that moving, made us hungry, how about some take out from Kelly's and a drive up to the bluff."

"Sounds good." Patrick said leaning down and kissing her. "I am so happy."

"Me too." Robin said as they walked out of the police station.

"What will it be?" Mike asked.

"Can I get hamburger platter and fries with a chocolate shake to go?" Robin asked.

"And for you?" Mike asked Patrick.

"Sam, but make mine a mint shake." Patrick said.

"Oh, Mike extra onions." Robin said.

"Ok, it will be up in a bit." Mike said putting the order in.

"Can I get the last of your brownies there?" Patrick asked.

"Sure." Mike said placing them in the bag and taking the money for the bill.

Robin and Patrick picked a table and sat down.

"Are those for me?" Robin asked.

"Maybe." Patrick teased.

"Can I have some now?" Robin asked pouting.

"Are you wanting chocolate?" Patrick asked opening the bag and breaking off a piece of the corner.

"Yes we are." Robin said.

"Oh, the baby is too." Patrick asked holding up the chocolate brownie.

"Yes." Robin said opening her mouth and taking the brownie he was offering her. She light sucked on his finger.

"I like feeding you." Patrick said leaning in and kissing her.

"I like when you feed me." Robin said kissing him again.

They sat talking, nibbling on some brownies and kissing while they waited for there food.

Carly and Jax walked into Kelly's.

"I hope he has some." Carly said. "I have a craving for them."

"Go look." Jax said. "Robin, Patrick."

Carly walked to the counter and Jax walked over to Robin and Patrick's table.

"Hi Jax." Robin said. "How are you doing?"

"Good and you two?" Jax asked.

"We are great." Robin said. "We have big news."

"What…"

"You took the last of the brownies." Carly stated walking over.

"We did." Patrick said.

"Why?" Carly demanded to know.

"Because I wanted some brownies." Robin said.

"I wanted them." Carly said. "I called and was told there were two left."

"Yes and we got them. "Robin said. "And they were tasty."

"You bitch." Carly snapped.

"Carly, there is no need for that." Patrick said.

"You're out of line." Jax said. "Robin and Patrick have every right to have brownies."

"But I wanted them." Carly pouted.

"We will have Mike make more." Jax said.

"He can't." Carly said. "He is waiting for a new shipment of supplies."

"We will just have to look at the bakery." Jax said.

"Fine." Carly said.

"So, what is your news." Jax asked.

"Oh she has news." Carly sneered. "Tell me your going back to Paris."

"Carly Port Charles has and always will be my home." Robin said. "Sorry, I am not moving."

Carly rolled hers eyes.

"So what's the new." Jax asked.

"I'm pregnant." Robin said. "I'm going to have a baby."

"That is good." Jax said hugging her. "You must be on cloud nine."

"I am." Robin said. "Patrick and I are so excited."

"Wait." Carly said. "You got HER pregnant?"

"Yes, Carly I got Robin pregnant." Patrick said moving over to stand behind Robin.

"Had to ruin another life didn't you." Carly said.

"Excuse me?" Robin said.

"You have HIV." Carly said.

"I do have HIV." Robin said. "I don't hide it."

"So you get him sick to have a baby." Carly said. "Patrick you could've done so much better."

"As far as I am concerned Robin is the best." Patrick said. "She is amazing, talented and full of life. She has the ability to love and be selfless. She is kind and generous and is the bravest person I know. Robin is the perfect women."

"Please she is no women." Carly said. "She is an infected snob, who wouldn't know how to keep a man or make him happy. She is a monster that will kill you and that thing she is carrying."

Robin felt the tears sting her eyes. Feeling over whelmed she wanted to run but Patrick moved her to the side.

"Let me tell you something." Patrick said moving to stand in front of Carly. "You are the monster, you have to destroy everyone to fill that empty pit you call a soul. You don't know what love is, because you're evil. You're so consumed with belittling Robin, you forget she is human. She has a GOOD heart, yes she lives with this monster, but it isn't her fault. But she has risen above it and become an amazing person. You're so blinded by the past and your own selfishness that you can't see that you hurt her. You don't let her have her happiness. You have to take it and break it but no more. I will not let you ever talk to Robin like that again. She is what is good in this world. I pray my child never see the likes of the world you live in because it is a sad world. You have this amazing life, two sons, a husband, and a successful business. Yet you feel the need to rain on others happiness and make them feel bad. But not for Robin, not for the baby inside of her or for the life we are building. You ever say one more thing to ever make Robin feel like less, not even Jax, Sonny or Jason will stop me from dealing with you."

Patrick turned and took Robin's hand. Walking to the counter he got their food and headed out. Once in the car he pulled Robin to him while she cried. Silently he cried with her, he knew it wasn't the first time dealing with Carly, but he knew Robin was good and she didn't deserve how Carly treated her.

Robin pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Patrick Drake." Robin said.

"I love you Robin Scorpio." Patrick said leaning in and kissing her softly.

Leaning his head against her he smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you." Robin whispered.

"I meant it Robin." Patrick said. "Never will she ever treat you like that again."

"It has been so long since someone fought my battles for me." Robin said. "But I am glad you are."

"I will always." Patrick said. "This is what I want. You, me and baby Drake talking on the world."

"We are lucky to have you." Robin said.

"No, I am the lucky one." Patrick said. "How about we forget Carly, he evil words and go have fun."

"I like that." Robin said wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I like that a lot."

"Me too." Patrick said kissing her before turning the car on and heading out.

"Tell me more of your dreams." Patrick said as they sat in his car at the bluff.

"There is one where she is three. She is sitting on the nurse's hub while you put a band aid on her knee. She skinned and wanted only you to make it feel better. She has sad little tears coming out of her eyes. You finish and then you go into your pocket and take out a beanie butterfly from the gift shop. You float it around before landing it in her small hands. She smiles up at you and hugs the butterfly close. She can't yet say thank you clearly, but she say tank you." Robin said. "She then lean over and gives you butterfly kisses."

"Butterfly kisses?" Patrick asked.

"They are where you brush your eyes lashes across the skin. It is soft and they are called butterfly kisses." Robin said.

"Interesting." Patrick said.

"It is a girl thing." Robin said. "But in my dream you smiled and hug her and tell her you love her butterfly kisses."

"And I will." Patrick said.

Robin smiles and leans into him.

"You're amazing." Robin said. "Every day you show me something new in you."

"And I plan to for as long as we are together." Patrick said kissing her deeply.

The End


End file.
